Cross-relationship
by MusicalTB2
Summary: So, I really think Scott and Marion were flirting in that episode, so here's their story. Thunderbirds belong to Anderson and ITV studios now, not to mention WETA. I'm borrowing the boys, I shall give them back.


"This is going to hurt" Scott said with a struggle as he brought the robot to the ground, it lay still until a figure jumped down, Scott raised his eyebrows at the guest, she was a young dark woman with chocolate coloured eyes, she too was wearing a protective suit from the radiation.

The woman shook her head "unbelievable."

"I'd shake your hand but I'm kinda stuck here" Scott said trying to move from under the robot "any chance of some help?"

"You've wasted enough of my time already" the girl grabbed her bag and picked up something off the ground still ignoring Scott.

"You won't get away with stealing that, whatever that is."

"Refined Uranium and I'm not stealing it, I'm taking back what is mine."

"That elevator is too heavy, it won't stand the weight."

The girl scoffed "ha, nice try."

Scott looked up wide eyed "wait, so you're just going to leave me here?"

"That's funny, I don't remember inviting you" and she boarded the lift.

As Scott predicted the lift failed and it began to plummet down, with a last ounce of strength Scott pulled himself out of the robot's weight across his legs and fired a grapple line through her backpack to the wall behind, much to her disgust.

"Let me down, let me down right now or you'll be sorry!" the girl whined and for a second Scott considered leaving her, however, she was pulled down and immediately began to inspect the damage to the cases scattered on the ground.

"That's ok, you can thank me later" Scott scoffed sarcastically leaning against a discarded case as the girl moaned to herself.

"I was doing fine until you showed up" the girl grumbled.

"Who's that?" Virgil's voice came through Scott's sash communicator and Scott rolled his eyes slightly.

"Oh, well actually we haven't really been introduced."

"I'm Marion Van Arkel, and this is, _was_ my family's mine. If there's anyone who shouldn't be here it is you!" She gave Scott a hard shove.

"I didn't see you complaining when I rescued you during that elevator collapse" Scott coughed back a frustrated laugh.

"If you hadn't barged in and made me rush!"

"Hey!?" Virgil tried interrupting.

"Me? You're the one who attacked me!" Scott shot back oblivious to Virgil yelling through his communicator.

"You're the intruder!" Marion shouted back.

Virgil broke the argument finally "hey! Save the arguments for when you're topside, right now we need to think of a way of getting you out of there before your organs get microwaved."

"You really have a way with words Thunderbird 2" Scott turned to Marion "excuse me a second."

Marion frowned and turned away, grabbing her bag as she left, he was wasting her time and she needed to get the uranium to her buyer, but as annoying as he was, he had just saved her life. As she approached the stairs she heard an impatient voice behind her.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"I'm getting out, you're welcome to come along but I am not waiting for you" Marion went down smirking slightly and Scott followed in a run.

"So, how do you know there's a way out this way? All of these tunnels look the same to me."

"I practically grew up here, most little girls have dolls houses ECT, I had bore-holes, crosscut tunnels. I loved it" she sighed then grimaced at Scott "then a bunch of do-gooders like you shut it down!" She leapt gracefully over a hole and smirked slightly hearing her companion narrowly avoiding falling into it.

Scott quickly caught up with her again "the way we were using nuclear power wasn't safe, it's a better world now."

"Not for my family or me, try getting a job in uranium materials in a world which now reviles it."

"So, what's next then? Sell any remaining uranium to the highest bidder?" Scott hung back for a second.

"Precisely" she said sternly "I already have a buyer."

"And let me guess, you've never seen this guy or know anything about him? Yeah, we call him the Hood."

Marion gasped slightly then looked away "it makes no difference now."

Scott felt slightly sorry, he really wanted to help Marion but her mind was set, he sighed "just doing my job" but Marion just ignored him and walked off, they approached a large shaft "what's this?"

"The back door."

"This is the way out?

"Yep, unless you have a better suggestion which I bet you don't" Marion scoffed and ran up the stairs.

Scott looked up and suddenly noticed something strange about the staircase "wait Marion!"

"What's the matter, can't match my pace?"

Scott grabbed her arm before she took another step "explain how we're to get up there now?"

"No, no" she moaned "there's no way up or down now" she shook her head.

"Thunderbird 2, we have another complication."

"Do you need my help? I can be down there in minutes" Virgil sounded eager.

"No. I don't want anyone else exposed to the radiation, besides I have an idea."

In Thunderbird 2 Virgil cursed his brother's stubbornness as he watched Thunderbird 1 take off "FAB Scott" he sat back with a frown wondering what was going on down there. Eventually Virgil decided he had done enough waiting and made his way down to the Mole.

Back in the mine Thunderbird 1 was hovering over the hole and Scott had pulled the cable down to where they were on the staircase, they kicked themselves free from the frame and began to fly up.

"Hard to say goodbye?" Scott asked sympathetically as Marion watched the staircase collapse below them.

"This may seem funny to you, but I was happy here."

"Maybe it's time to be happy about leaving. If you had sold all of that uranium off to the wrong person, they could've used it dangerously. It would've restored your family's business but it wouldn't have been right. You do know that right?"

Marion smiled and rested her hand on Scott's arm just happy to be alive. She stood listening to the conversation Scott and his brother were having about an oncoming storm, she winced when John said that it had arrived. The rope shook violently in the wind and the two found themselves hanging onto the cable which latched itself onto the rock, Marion wrapped her arms around Scott's waist then took hold of the rope.

"We'll have to climb" Scott began to climb and Marion followed, however the weight of the uranium packs was getting too much for her "the rucksack is too heavy, just leave the uranium."

"Worry about yourself, I'm fine" she said pulling the bag up "I'm not leaving it here to be buried."

"Its wrong Marion and you know it, you don't want the uranium in the wrong hands anymore than I do" suddenly the bag slipped off her arm almost pulling her down, Scott gasped "I'm coming hold on!"

"I've got it" she strained tightening her grip on the strap.

"Take my hand."

"I can get it."

Scott frowned, the blue eyes persistent "let it go, take my hand."

With slight remorse Marion dropped the bag and Scott caught her arm pulling her back onto the cable.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. I'm sorry."

"Later. We need to get out of here. Come on."

With a sigh of relief they reached the top of the hole, but a strong gust blew Thunderbird 1 sideways causing Scott and Marion to lose their grip, suddenly there was a rumble from below and the Mole emerged, Scott jumped in and Marion practically landed in his lap.

"Sorry, there's only one seat. You'll have to share" Virgil said with a smirk as Scott blushed.

"That's ok Virgil, thanks" Scott replied as Marion looked at him with a friendly smile.

"Yes, that's fine" Marion said swooning a little and the Mole reversed back to up to the surface. During the ascent Scott leant forward and had a word with Virgil.

"You are a jerk sometimes Virgil" he said in a low whisper.

"What?"

"You chose the one seat attachment for the mole on purpose."

"Well, I thought you two were friends" Virgil smirked and Scott sat back.

"You just wait Virg, just wait."

"What's going to happen to the mine?" Marion asked making herself comfortable against Scott's shoulder.

"The entrance has already been sealed by John, then the rest of it will need to be covered up so that the radiation can't escape into the air anymore, as soon as we reach the pod I'll get the bulldozer" Virgil smiled sympathetically "it's the only option I'm afraid."

"It's alright, I understand now" Marion nodded in agreement and Scott laid his hand on her shoulder.

They got to the surface and Virgil boarded the bulldozer to hide the mine, eventually it became an empty wasteland again and Marion stood watching the sunset light up the now covered mine, Scott joined her.

"What about my buyer? He's expecting the cases of Uranium."

"Let _us _worry about that, I managed to pick something up from the control room before Virgil sealed it up" Scott tapped the box in his hands.

Marion looked out at the site "you wouldn't know it was there" she said sadly "I guess I'll need to think about a new line of work."

Scott took her hand in his "not necessarily, I know a place that could use your expertise."

Marion smiled, her eyes glinting in the sunset "thank you for directing me down the right path Scott."

"I knew you would choose the right decision eventually."

They turned to face each other without words then Marion kissed him, Scott was taken a-back for a moment then kissed her back with the same amount of passion.

"I guess I should deliver this to, your buyer."

"You don't know the way, I'll come with you."

"Alright then. This way" Scott led her to Thunderbird 1 and helped her up, then the ship took off.

It didn't take long and soon after delivering the parcel Thunderbird 1 arrived at the Global Defence Agency's landing strip.

"Goodbye Marion" Scott smiled as a tear fell down her cheek.

"Will I ever see you again?" Marion asked.

"I'm sure you will, where you'll be working is very important to our organisation" Scott said brushing the tear away with his finger.

"I look forward to it" they kissed again then Scott went back to Thunderbird 1.

"Thunderbird 1 to base, returning home. ETA one hour."

**_Author's note; Thanks for the lovely reviews I really appreciate it. Of course there have been a couple of negative ones and my answer is, yes it does border plagiarism in a way but that is because it's a new series and I'm using the script lines as a sort of base for the story, I do not know the characters' personalities well enough yet to really build great lines around them. As more episodes are aired I will be able to make more situations ect with relationships and stuff like my other fanfics. :) _**


End file.
